1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automated means for providing percussion action to one's chest and more particularly pertains to a new automated chest percussor apparatus for dislodging and loosening pulmonary secretions in one's chest.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of an automated means for providing percussion action to one's chest is known in the prior art. More specifically, an automated means for providing percussion action to one's chest heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,107; U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,409; U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,594; U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,148; U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,688; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,800.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new automated chest percussor apparatus. The inventive device includes a rectangular housing mounted upon a pair of adjustable telescopic legs, and further includes a motor, a rotatable shaft connected to the motor, a first cam mounted to the rotatable shaft near the motor, a second cam mounted to near the end of the rotatable shaft away from the motor, a first bushing supported by a support bracket 1 and supporting the rotatable shaft between the first and second cams, a first tubular member being connected to the first cam and being movably extended through a bottom wall of the housing, a second bushing supporting the first tubular member, a first flange member being securely attached to an upper end of the first tubular member, a first spring member being mounted about the first tubular member and disposed between the first flange member and the bottom wall of the housing, a first percussor member being adjustably threaded through a bottom end of the first tubular member, a second tubular member being connected to the second cam and being movably extended through a bottom wall of the housing, a third bushing supporting the second tubular member, a second flange member being securely attached to an upper end of the second tubular member, a second spring member being mounted about the second tubular member and disposed between the second flange member and the bottom wall of the housing, a second percussor member being adjustably threaded through a bottom end of the second tubular member, and a power and control source.
In these respects, the automated chest percussor apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of dislodging and loosening pulmonary secretions in one's chest.